With increasing in diameter and reducing in thickness of a size of a wafer for use in manufacture of a semiconductor device in recent years, a technology for sealing the wafer in a wafer level is demanded. Accordingly, in addition to a conventional transfer molding method using a solid type epoxy resin, a compression molding method using a liquid type epoxy resin has been suggested (Patent Literature 1).
However, since the resin is flowed in a narrow portion in the transfer molding, there is concern of occurrence of wire transformation, and a short shot involved by an increase in sealing area is apt to occur. Further, in the compression molding method, it is difficult to finely control the molding range on an end face portion of a wafer, and it is not easy to optimize fluidity and properties when flowing a liquid sealing resin into a molding machine. Moreover, warpage of a molded wafer, which has been unquestioned, becomes an issue due to increase in diameter of a wafer size and reduction in film thickness of a wafer in recent years, and excellent wafer protection property is demanded. Accordingly, it has been demanded to develop a wafer mold material that can mold a wafer in a lump without causing problems such as a short shot on a wafer surface, and gives low-warping properties and good wafer protection properties after molding.